Happy Valentine's Day
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: "Perhaps you should dim the lights ..." Just a quick, short one-shot.


**I've had this idea months ago but somehow I never wanted to write it ... Anyway, here it is! Have fun! :)**

* * *

"Oh Maxwell ... Maxwell? ... NIIIIILES!"

Niles chuckled and opened the door. "CC, what the hell -", he began, mimicking Mr. Sheffield's voice as good as he could.

"A prank of Niles, turn the lights on", Miss Babcock said and Niles held his breath.

Could he simply have done it again? He had fooled her once (he would never forget that), but could she again think he was her beloved Maxwell?

"But why?", he went on, lowering his voice seductively. "Now I have you where I want to have you."

Niles could hear Miss Babcock swallow. "Maxwell ..."

Niles locked the door and stepped closer, it was risky, but he needed her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to him. He started kissing her neck gently and could hear a few heavy breaths she let out.

He let his mouth travel down and soon reached the edge of her dress, where he kissed the reachable skin of her breasts.

With his hands he drew soft cirles over her thighs and put them under her dress.

"Maxwell, why are you -?", CC started.

"Shh", Niles interrupted her. "Just enjoy it, it's my personal Valentine's Day present for you."

CC closed her eyes. It felt so wrong ... Why did it feel so wrong? _Maxwell_ was about to give it to her, why did it feel wrong?!

"Maxwell ...", she whispered and moaned when 'Maxwell' placed himself between her legs, pressing his arousal against her panty. "Oh my -"

"I want you, CC", Niles whispered in her ear and traced his tongue along her ear. "I need you."

Still if felt wrong for CC. She breathed in his scent - and froze.

Of course.

Now it made sense - it wasn't Maxwell! Boy, he would _never_ do that.

CC smiled evilly. So, Niles wanted to prank her? Well, two could play that game.

"Take me, Maxwell", she moaned and grabbed his blazer, ripping it open. "I want to feel you deep inside me, want you to scream my name when you cum ..."

She was interested by when he would lose it and give up.

Niles moaned and crashed his mouth on hers, inserting his tongue instandly. Boy, he had missed her kisses.

CC moaned, she knew it was Niles but if she hadn't found out before, at the latest now she would have known.

Nobody had ever kissed her like Niles did, passionate, lovingly, fiercly but also gently. Wanting. Longing.

And then he softly pulled away, his hands travelled up slowly, caressing her waist, moving more upwards, and resting them at the side of her breasts. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra. Niles moaned and CC could feel her warm arousal drip in her pants.

"Naughty CC", Niles whispered and began to knead her breasts gently.

"Oh, Maxwell", CC moaned and wrapped her legs around Niles, bringing him closer.

Niles kissed her again, this time with more fierce. He felt disappointed that she still thought he was their boss, but he pretended as if he didn't care. Miss Babcock used her legs to press him against her and that made him even harder. He rubbed his covered middle against hers and she moaned and pulled him closer again. Then she opened the zipper of his trousers and pulled them down.

Niles pulled his mouth away and leaned his forehead against hers. "CC -", he began but CC hushed him with a kiss.

"Be quiet and fuck me, Maxwell" she whispered and pulled his boxers down too, following by her own panties.

She pulled Niles close again but Niles pushed himself in the other direction. He didn't want to take her while she thought he was Mr. Sheffield!

"Maxwell", she growled. "You started it, now finish it!"

"But CC, that's not us!", Niles tried and in a state of weakness, CC pulled him against her and within the next second he was deeply plunged in her.

 _Shit,_ he thought and moaned, "CC, I think this is wrong ..."

CC laughed and pulled his face down. She kissed him and whispered, "It's right, because I know it's you, Niles. And now give it to me."

"Miss Babcock, I -", Niles said shocked, but CC began clenching herself and Niles moaned. "I - oh _god."_

CC laughed. "You _really_ thought I didn't know it was you? You're insane."

Niles smiled. "And you're pathetic", he whispered, grabbed her hips and crashed himself against her, claiming her lips once more. CC moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him again, supporting his crashing against her.

He caressed her hips and waist while he moved against her and as he pulled his lips away from hers, he trailed them along her jawline and to her ear. "You're wonderful ...", he whispered and CC threw her head back.

All these years she had only wanted _him_ ... And that was the reason why it had felt so wrong before when she had thought that Maxwell was kissing and touching her ... But it was Niles and it was right.

"Niles", CC whispered with closed eyes. The way he made love to her was _amazing_ ... He made it in a so gentle and loving way, different than all the other men, and still he didn't lose his passion. "Niles, please don't stop."

"You're perfect", Niles said and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, _we're_ perfect", CC whispered back. "Perfect together." She opened her eyes and looked at him. It was completely dark, but she could see his silhouette. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a gentle kiss, as she had done before and the night they had kissed for the first time. "Let's never part, okay?", she begged against her will and Niles chuckled softly.

"I would never part from you, Miss Babcock. I couldn't live without you."

That sentence made CC moan loudly. She pushed her legs against his rear and Niles' upper body crashed against hers. CC put her hands on his chest and pushed him off the love seat, letting herself fall on him.

He was lying on the floor and she was straddling him now, pushing herself up and down.

She bent down to face him and with every push against him, she breathed a word. "I - could - never - live - without - you - let's - stay - together!"

Niles only nodded, but when he remembered she couldn't see him, he breathed, "Let's stay together, Love."

CC suddenly screamed and Niles could feel her clenching around him - she kissed him fiercely and moaned as the orgasm went through her body and her moans took Niles with her.

Together they went over the edge, moaning each other's name and together they came back again.

CC got off of him and collapsed next to him on the floor.

For minutes only their breaths were audible and then Niles just decided to just do it. "CC ..."

"Shh ...", CC whispered and reached down to take his hand. "Just tell me, did you mean what you said before?"

"What? That we should stay together? Or that you're perfect? Or that I couldn't live without you?"

"Mhh ... All of them."

"I meant it, Miss Babcock." Niles squeezed her hand and CC turned to him. "Happy Valentine's Day", he whispered and CC kissed his cheek.

"What would you say if I told you to take me upstairs and do all over again?"

"All over again?", Niles said with a smile. "And in the light? I would love that ..."


End file.
